


No Words, Only Emotions

by KleirEstebanAustin



Series: Our Voices [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, M/M, all of the homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime left the team to a quiet place. Well, as quite as it can be.<br/>*NO SPOILERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words, Only Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Silent fanfic challenge that was given to me from a friend c: meaning, no conversations or thoughts (even telepathy :c), to practice my description skills. So I hope you'll enjoy this short fanfic!  
> Please remember that English is not my first language at all, so if you find any mistakes, please do tell ♡

Jaime left the team after two years. He moved to a small wood cabin in Stowe, which was a small and quiet place; Exactly what Jaime needed after what had happened. But as much as Stowe was known as a quiet place, it was never quiet in Jaime’s head, thanks to Khaji-Da.  
Sometimes, just sometimes, he was useful. Not elegant in his words, but he had his common sense.

His cabin had one bedroom, with gray walls that had been peeling for a long time. He had a small kitchen that was decorated, with a tiny wooden table and a matching stoll. About a month ago, Jaime started cooking for himself again. He was desperately trying to fall back to his previous daily routine. He owned a cheap television and an old couch he found on the street. His floor creaked with every step he took, but it was enough for him. He didn’t need more.  
He didn’t want more.

The clock strucked 17:56 and Jaime knew he was about to...  
Bart showed up in Jaime’s bedroom in a white blur. He smiled at the Mexican with one of his small, kind smiles. Bart wanted him to feel better, he wanted to be with him when he needed him most, like when Khaji-Da wouldn’t stop talking; so Bart could make it all go away.  
The younger one used to show up in Jaime’s house every day for the past two months at the exact same hour. Luckily, Bart was always on time and he didn’t have to wait so much. The moment the clock strucked 17:56 Jaime could feel his presence in the small apartment. And as he arrived, it was already morning, and time for him to go.  
Whenever Bart came they made dinner together, some Mexican food Jaime taught Bart to love. Most of the time, they’d make more of a mess than food.  
Sometimes they saw movies on the fading blue, squeaky couch until the moment Bart would fall asleep. Jaime knew how to tell he was asleep. He was quiet, his breaths were unusually slow and he snored slightly. His grip on Jaime’s waist would tighten from time to time, like their lives depended on it.  
When the speedster was in a really good mood they would just stay in bed, cuddling and doing nothing. He found it enjoyable to close his eyes and move his slim fingers on Jaime’s old scars. Jaime was thrilled to see him this calm in his hands. His brown, almost fire like hair was so messy Bart didn't even bother to brush it, nonetheless a cute mess. His big, green eyes scanned every curve of Jaime’s body.  
He loved him so much. He just enjoyed seeing him. His smile, which shined with happiness, even if sometimes it was fake. His eyes, like wide, green flashlights, almost glowing with joy. He was a pure beauty.

This time, it was a hot day in the middle of August. Jaime waited for him to show up as usual. And he did.  
They didn’t say a word to each other, the didn’t need to. Bart could feel what he wanted to do, could hear his heart beat and know what it means. Jaime dragged his legs from the kitchen to the bedroom, while Bart followed quietly. They sat on the floor, Bart finding his place in Jaime’s hands. Bart’s body fits just perfectly in Jaime’s arms. Their fingers crossed together like the gap between Jaime’s rough fingers just missed Bart’s fingers to be whole.  
They stayed like this for what felt like forever. Jaime knew this day had to come. He needed to say his goodbyes, or at least let him go. As much as Jaime enjoyed their time together, he could do it. One voice in his head was enough. Bart died, and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it, no matter how hard he tried.  
Bart’s body became transparent as the minutes passed. His bright green eyes glowed with hinted tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, making his ginger lashes stick together as he looked into Jaime’s eyes just the way he looked at him back then. He could hear his voice, his screams echoing in his head.  
And then, silence.  
Jaime knew he forgave him long ago, or at least he wanted to believe that.

He had to let him go. For his and Bart’s sake. He knew Bart would want that.  
He had to accept that his best friend, his only friend, is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> **edit!! I'm working on a beta, plus a full series! and it will be released very soon!! Stay tuned!


End file.
